


Snow

by Sharktrashcan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other, its just dumb and cute, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharktrashcan/pseuds/Sharktrashcan
Summary: Jake realizes he is actually in love with his best friend, and he may have been for a very long time.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is my first time writhing a fanfiction and it's only edited by me. It's just something silly and cute that I felt like writing because there is so little work for these two.  
Also first time on AO3 so sorry if the format is a little janky

The moment Jake realizes he is in love with Hollis is nothing like the books said it would be. There is no grand gesture or sudden declarations of love. The lights do not suddenly align perfectly to frame Hollis as he looks at them making him realize just how beautiful they are. It isn’t a sudden flash of realization how madly he in love he is with his best friend. Maybe because there is none of that it still takes him by surprise. 

The day that Jake realized he was in love with Hollis was just like any other day. Most of it had been forgotten in all honesty with how simple and mundane it was. The two had met up on the mountain, spending the day racing down the slopes and goofing off; trying new stunts, lighthearted races and contest with no real prize or winner other than to make the other one smile. The sun had just started to approaching sunset and the two had holed away at the boundary of the slope out of the way of the other skiers and snowboarders flying past. The two sat side by side eating some snack or another and just. Talking. Talking about anything that came to mind, any dumb idea they had like new stunts, the ranking of types of milk, hornets vs mosquitoes; 100% open and honest with each other. Jake didn’t remember what he said or did, something stupid probably _(and now he reflected; how often did he do something stupid, flub a jump, feign ignorance, say something silly to make Hollis laugh? How long has that been going on for? When did that start?)_ and he looked over to see a deep genuine belly laugh from Hollis. Jake was suddenly struck with the realization that Hollis so rarely smiled like this, always so focused on being better, being faster, of being one step ahead of everyone. This genuine smile was radiant. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

It was almost surprising as he looked at Hollis and realized _‘I want to see this smile every day, I want to be the reason they smile and laugh like this.’_ No swell of music, or miraculous dusting of petals around the pair. Just two teenagers, barely legally adults, tired and cold and sore from a day of snowboarding; wind bitten faces red from the cold laughing together in the snow as the world moved around them. He couldn’t help but reflect that this feeling wasn’t like being struck by lighting or like a spark creating a flame but rather like coming home after a long day. The last piece of a puzzle he hadn’t seen till now clicking into place, the silent realization of _‘oh. I’m in love with Hollis.’_____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

He was shaken from his crisis as Hollis spoke up, their face looking soft and almost serene as they stared into the distance looking at the people passing by their hidden resting spot. _“One day, I want to get out of here. Out of Kepler, I want to go pro. Travel the world prove that I can do this.”___

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“Hollis. I think if anyone can it’s you.”_ He hadn’t even processed what was being said before he replied. It took a moment but then he realized just how sure he was of those words. Hollis could do anything if they wanted to. Jake truly felt that if Hollis decided to make the sky into the sea they would be the one to find a way to somehow. So he sat there, smiling so wide his eyes almost disappeared looking over at their best friend now noticing all the small things he had missed until now. The small strands of hair that had escaped their ponytail, the small moles on their cheeks, the snow caught in their lashes from when they wiped out on the hill before they sat down to rest. _“Hollis I think you could do anything”_ and they beamed back at him. Later they would stop at the lodge for a meal and hot chocolate. Later still they would go their separate ways, back home down the mountain on different sides of town. That night Jake would lie awake, the soft warm feeling of the day washing over him as he stared at the ceiling, repeating I love you to the darkness like a prayer. Maybe one day he would tell Hollis but for now he was content to just stand by their side.____


End file.
